totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel (The Home School) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was the first voted off. Ezekiel moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Ezekiel was placed on the Killer Clowns. Ezekiel was voted off in I Keep On Loggin' You. Ezekiel returned in Lazer Loser!. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Ezekiel was very assured he was going to win this season, but he was quickly knocked down by Eva, saying he's annoying. He climbing the Statue of Liberty with his team, but lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Ezekiel's hat blew off during a wind storm and he chased after it. When his team crossed the finish line, and the other team did, Chris told them that since Ezekiel wasen't there, the Screaming Travelers win. Ezekiel was in the final two with Sadie, he was then voted off. In The Aftermath: 1, Ezekiel was assured he would make it next season. When asked if he was shocked he was voted off, he said Gwen caused his elimination, which wasen't true as it was his own fault. Ezekiel flirts with Bridgette alot in this episode, but gets slapped. After Ezekiel said Gwen sucked, Cody attacked him, as did Harold when Ezekiel said LeShawna sucked. Ezekiel drove off in his car, after he was tired of Cody, but ended up crashing it in a lake, which makes him return to the aftermath. In The Aftermath: 2, Ezekiel was still arguing with Cody and Harold. Ezekiel kept saying LeShawna and Gwen won't make it to the final 5. Ezekiel also says he will definitly make it next season, which Eva butts in saying "Get over yourself". He, along with Harold and Cody, get wedgies after making Katie annoyed with their fighting. In The Aftermath: 3, Ezekiel was pretty quiet, but was rooting for Tyler to win TDWW. Ezekiel sided with Sadie to be on Team Tyler. Ezekiel winked at Bridgette, which grossed her out. In The Final Season...Maybe, Ezekiel voted for Tyler to win, but Gwen won instead, but Ezekiel still cheered for her. Ezekiel was one of the few contestants to stay behind in the commercial cabin, which lead him to advance to Season Two Season Two In 18 Flags, Ezekiel was very confident he was going to win this season, getting on everyone's nerve in the process of bragging. Ezekiel said in the confessional that he wanted Noah out first and would vote him off if they lost. During the challenge, Ezekiel was the first to fall off, and he was later placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Ezekiel was excited about the challenge and was very confident and determind he wouldn't be the first voted off this time. During the challenge, Ezekiel fell in the tank and his team lost the first challenge. Ezekiel did as he said and voted off Noah, but Noah was safe as Eva was voted off. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Ezekiel was excited about the challenge, he said in the confessional that Sadie was up to something strange and also said he was planning on winning the season again. While he was paddling he fell out once and came close to falling out another time. At the ceremony, he was in the final two with Tyler and he was eliminated. Ezekiel called his team "knobs" and was blasted out of the cannon. In Lazer Losers!, Ezekiel returned to the competition after he went missing. During the challenge, Ezekiel got shot by Duncan and was out of the challenge. Ezekiel was shocked about seeing the confessional video of Gwen and Duncan kissing and he voted off Gwen. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, Ezekiel was in the mess hall with everyone else, trying to flirt with the girls, but striked out each time. Ezekiel took a liking to Izzy's pet snake "Petey", because Petey kept following Ezekiel around. During the challenge, Ezekiel was almost the first one caught, but Heather pushed Chef down and saved Ezekiel, which Heather told him that was a favor. After seeing how happy Petey was with Ezekiel, Izzy decided to let Ezekiel keep Petey. Heather was able to trick Ezekiel into thinking that Lindsay and the others were planning on voting him off and joined Heather's Alliance. Ezekiel and Heather were the last two, but Ezekiel couldn't guess the right answers and lost. Ezekiel went with his alliance and voted off LeShawna, which almost wasn't successful, since Duncan was the one about to go home, but Chris changed his mind and got LeShawna to go home. Trivia * Ezekiel was the first voted off on his team and overall in Season One. * As of Foul Play In the Funhouse, Ezekiel has a pet snake, Petey, who Izzy gave tpo him after she saw he was really happy with Petey. * Ezekiel recieved zero barf bags in Season One, and one cotton candy before his first elimination in Season Two.